


Hobbies 2

by Wolfsbride



Series: Leisurely  Pursuits [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel versus Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts), [mercurialcoffeeclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialcoffeeclouds/gifts), [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts), [Dusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/gifts).



Daniel was jealous. 

Of himself. 

Well, not really of himself per se but a facsimile thereof.

Ever since Judi had made the damn replica of his prick, he’d felt like third wheel of a dysfunctional threesome. 

She took the stupid thing with her wherever she went because, as she'd said the one time he'd mentioned i.e. complained about it, it wasn't as if she could take _him_ everywhere she went. 

Daniel begged to differ. He was fairly well off. He could afford to follow Judi around on the off chance that she wanted sex at any particular moment. Hell, the Prima Donna reputation he'd garner from arbitrarily shifting his schedule to match hers would at the very least give the tabloids something to do. Right now, he was boring them to tears.

"Pay attention, Dan. Unless you have something better to do?"

"I'd rather be doing you." He grumbled, focusing his attention from where it had wandered. Judi was stretched out beside him, completely starkers, and what was he doing? He was fully clothed and relegated to the role of assistant. 

He glared down at his nemesis.

"Oh, stop being childish and get on with it. The whole point is to get you over your silly hang-up."

Daniel scowled. Oh, so now he was silly _and_ childish. Better and better. And really Judi had no business being so sexy while sounding irate. "Are you sure about this? You don't sound very... in the mood."

"The mood packed its bags and left when you started sulking. Honestly, Dan. You're half my age. _You're_ supposed to be the adventurous one."

Sighing, Daniel rolled the fake prick around in his hands. It was weird, having no give or warmth. He couldn't really understand why Judi would bother when she had him. "Am I not enough?"

The bed shifted as Judi sat up. Leaning against him, she placed her hand over the one that was holding the dildo. “What about me, Dan? Am I not enough? When you’re at home or in your hotel room wanking off…”

“It’s not the same!”

“Isn’t it?” Tilting her head, Judi nuzzled the spot behind his ear. “Don’t you imagine my pussy clenching around you, instead of it being just your hand? I’m just making my imagination more… solid.”

Daniel shivered and decided he wasn’t quite as disinterested as he’d thought. It was beginning to sound a bit intriguing. Turning, he watched Judi as she eased herself back into position on the bed. 

Her cheeks were flushed and her nipples were starting to peak. Clearly, the whole situation was stimulating for her and he wanted to share in that, hang-ups be damned. Treat it like a real cock, she’d said. That was a bit tough since it was rather disembodied but… 

Hesitantly, he rubbed the tip over and around her nipple and smiled when she gasped and arched into the touch. Well, that wasn’t so bad. He stroked the dildo up and down the valley between her breasts before giving the other nipple the same treatment. He played with her boobs for several minutes before deciding to move on. Maybe he could see the attraction after all.

Reaching for the lube, he moved to slick the dildo up but paused when Judi waved him closer. She leaned up slightly as he bent down and gave him a raunchy kiss. When she drew back, she flicked her tongue out over the head of the dildo and Daniel grunted as his own cock jerked in response. 

“One of these days, you _will_ actually kill me, you know.”

Judi giggled and then a look of utter mischief crossed her face. Daniel swallowed. He was so doomed.

The method by which his doom was to be wrought was made clear a few seconds later when she snatched both the dildo and the lube from him, applied a generous amount to it and then tossed the tube aside. When she lay back, pressed the fake prick inside herself and gave a throaty moan, Daniel had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from echoing her.

It was an odd kind of torture to watch her fuck herself with a copy of his cock. She was as vocal as when he fucked her and that didn’t help his feelings of inadequacy much. It wasn’t until she’d started gasping his name at a higher pitch that he understood what she’d meant. She wasn’t so much replacing him as making do. 

And now that he’d realized it; it was fucking sexy to picture her riding this thing and crying out for him. His prick pressed insistently against the front of his pants reminding him there were things to be done before he could get his own gratification. Reaching out, he stilled her hand and slipped the dildo out of her grasp and into his own.

Sliding the dildo out, he used his free hand to tease the outer folds of Judi's cunt. He traced the outer swell carefully, dipping the tips of his fingers in just to hear her moan even louder and call his name with more urgency. He knew he could get her off like this, but that wasn't what tonight was about and she'd be sure to cuff him on the ear as soon as she'd recovered if he kept going. 

Even though he’d just watched Judi pleasuring herself and knew why she liked it, he still felt slightly superfluous as he brushed the head of the dildo lightly against her, trying to tantalise her with it. He kept it up until she swore at him, then he pushed it inside, turning it this way and that in deference to its size. He couldn't help but drop a hand to his lap, pressing hard against his groin. He wanted to be the one fucking Judi but he couldn't begrudge her the pleasure; she was so beautiful in her passion.

He continued his movements, watching her for cues as to how to maximize her desire. He had to admit it was easier like this. He wasn’t getting lost in his own lust; he didn’t have to drag up inane mental images or recite boring lists to keep from going off too soon. The ache, however, was something he couldn’t fully ignore.

Finally, he gave in and scrabbled at the front of his trousers. He’d just taken himself in hand when Judi, in the middle of bearing down on the dildo, snapped at him. 

“Hands off! You get to come when I say.”

Daniel didn’t even bother to argue. He knew that tone too well.

He wasn’t sure if increasing the force of his thrusts was revenge or desperation.

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Judi had deigned to let him finish her off, he was completely cross eyed. She’d barely started her orgasm, when he not very carefully pulled the dildo out and tossed it to the side. He moved over her, shoving at his trousers and briefs, pushing her legs further apart with his own. He moaned when the head of his own prick encountered her warmth, her wetness sliding over him, joining his own. Her hands pushing against his chest stopped him from making the initial plunge. 

She was glaring up at him, sweat damped and still panting for breath. “Have I given you permission?”

His arms trembled as he kept his weight off her. “No. I’m sorry. God… Please…”

“Hm. Just for that I shouldn’t bother.” 

His hips twitched as she shifted beneath him. He knew it wasn’t an idle threat.

“Get me off again and you may have yours.”

Daniel knew without asking she didn’t mean on his cock. He couldn’t hold in the whimper when he moved down her body and his prick was dragged away from the heat it’d been straining towards. He spent few minutes mouthing her breasts because that _was_ one of their favourite things, before sliding his way further down. 

Her hands curled in his hair. It was a bit longer now that they were between movies and there was enough there that she could grab and tug. “And no rubbing off on the bed, _Daniel_!”

Fuck.

He’d do his best. 

When he ducked down, he found that she was still moist and he licked at her gently in case she was sensitive. Her hips rose and she tightened her grip on his hair. He took that as a negative and applied himself with greater fervor. Her noises excited him and he held her open, pushing his tongue deeper and flicking her alternatively. It was really hard – no pun intended – to remember to keep his hips still.

It always amazed him how much control Judi had. Whenever he tried to hurry her towards the end, she yanked on his hair to remind him who was in charge. It was in her own sweet time that she finally ground herself down on his lips and tongue and came.

Daniel eased her through the aftershocks and then raised his head from between her legs. Her face held a dreamy smile. His hips jerked and he barely stopped himself from rocking against the bed frantically. “Judi? Please? Can I…” 

Judi cut off his rather embarrassing pleading with a pat to his cheek. “Come lie next to me, Dan.”

He had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep it from being all over at the husky tone of her voice. Sitting up, he wiggled out of his clothes and then lay down next to her. When her hand curled around him, he slapped a palm over his mouth to muffle his shout. 

She held him in her hand for what felt like forever but was probably only a minute or so before he couldn’t take anymore and started fucking up into her grip. When her grasp loosened, he whined and clutched at her hand, turning his head to face her. 

“Please… Just.. Don’t tease, okay? Please? I can’t….”

Snuggling closer, she pressed a kiss to his shoulder and firmed her grip. “Okay, Dan. You’ve been such a good boy. I’ll give you want you need.”

It was the shortest hand job he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I try to write filthy porn, they end up spending three quarters of the time talking. I have no idea. Hope I covered everything everyone wanted.


End file.
